1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for installing wallboard and plywood and more particularly pertains to a new Apparatus for Assisting the Lifting of Rigid Sheet Materials for lifting and holding a sheet of wallboard or plywood in an elevated position above a bottom board so that it can be nailed in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for installing wallboard and plywood is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for installing wallboard and plywood heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfill ment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tools for installing wallboard and plywood include U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,771; U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,943; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,183; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,390; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,844 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,996.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Apparatus for Assisting the lifting of Rigid Sheet Materials. The inventive device includes a foot lever and fulcrum and an extendible lift arm pivotally attached thereto.
In these respects, the Apparatus for Assisting the Lifting of Rigid Sheet Materials according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and holding a sheet of wallboard or plywood in an elevated position above a bottom board so that it can be nailed in place.